Bored
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. About a month after Inu and Kagome get married, he's sitting around the house while watching Kagome do her chores. He's bored. How does he get Kagome agree to help him out of his mood?


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi  
_

**Bored**

He didn't know what to do with himself, and he was bored.

It was a warm afternoon in early May. InuYasha could have been out hunting, but he had done that earlier in the day. He could have been out helping Miroku work on the new building he was putting up to replace the little chapel the monk put up right after he had settled down in the village, but the hanyou had had a bellyful of the monk's teasing yesterday, and didn't want to deal with him and his newlywed jokes. He really didn't have anything to discuss with Kaede, and didn't want to deal with the villagers and their gossip so he decided to stay home. On days like today, he often found a nice tree to sit in and let the time pass, and as he sat in the corner by the wall, watching his wife walk back and forth across the wooden floor, he began to wonder why he hadn't.

Kagome, dressed in her beige kosode and blue wrap skirt, walked into the house, laundry basket resting on her hip. He looked up at her as she adjusted the blue scarf she had tied around her head and she smiled at him.

He gave her a half-smile back, and then gave a little sigh, dropping his eyes back to the floor. He watched her feet as she walked across the room to their clothes chest. It squeaked as she opened it. Humming a little song, she put the freshly dried laundry away, carefully folding each garment just so. Closing his eyes, he could hear the rustle of the linen cloth as she folded and smoothed it, and then the sound of her standing up.

Opening his eyes again, he watched her feet as she walked to the cabinet where she stored the herbs Kaede had given her. His ears twitched as she moved, following her progress as he listened to the sound of jars being shoved and moved as she searched for whatever it was she was looking for. Evidently, she found what she wanted, and he heard her close the cabinet. Once again he watched her feet move across the room as she brought a packet of something that smelled sweet, like honey and wildflowers that she put in the chest. He liked the smell well enough, which was a good thing, since all of their clothes, except for his fire rat, smelled like it now

InuYasha looked up at her, and he swallowed, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. Kagome closed the lid to the chest which squeaked again, and she smiled at him. He dropped his head back down and clasped his sword and watched her feet move across the smooth wooden floor in the direction of the fire pit.

She knelt down by the low table that she used to prepare their meals. He could hear her pouring some water into a bowl.

"Thanks for filling up the water bucket," she said.

"Keh," he replied. "Needed something to do."

As his ears tracked her movements, he could swear he heard her smile. The smell of dried fish reached his nose, and he looked up to see her taking several of them out of the container she stored them in, and he watched as she cleaned them and added them into the bowl of water to soak.

Standing up, she walked across the floor again to the area off the wooden floor where she kept a basin for wash water on a stand, rinsed her hands, took the water outside, emptied the basin and came back inside. Replacing the basin, Drying her hands on the clean cloth she kept there, she went over to the shelf where she kept her cookware, and picked up another bowl.

He watched her walk briskly back to the area by the fire pit, put down the bowl, and move towards him. Her feet moved closer and closer to him. He lay down his sword, and got that tingling sense of anticipation he would get sometimes when he hunted and knew the prey was near at hand. He tensed, imperceivably. Kagome, totally unaware of the change in her husband, smiled once more and began to reach for something on the shelf above where he was sitting.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"Woman, you walk too much," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You're making me tired just watching you."

Kagome's eyes went from irritation to amusement, watching the look on her husband's face, pouty, intense, and in need of some attention. "I was just trying to get dinner started," she said.

"Dinner can wait," he said. "You've been working so hard that I think you need a nap."

"Hentai," she said, and kissed him on the nose.

He smiled, then nuzzled her ear. "Only for you," he breathed.

Suddenly, he was no longer bored.


End file.
